


For Love of Music

by DeanisBatman



Series: Random Witcher One-Shots With Unconnected Storylines [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (I was), Fluff without Plot, I may or may not have spent THE ENTIRE last twenty four hours mainlining hardcore instrumental music, Inspired by Music, M/M, just kissing, music is love, no pr0n, slashy slash for you slash fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanisBatman/pseuds/DeanisBatman
Summary: Jaskier's love of music turns Geralt on in unexpected ways. First attempt at hardcore Geraskier fluff.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Random Witcher One-Shots With Unconnected Storylines [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958173
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	For Love of Music

**Author's Note:**

> Was listening to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJh865acA-U the whole time I was writing this 😂😅 but it was INSPIRED by this which made me NEED to write Jaskier's love of music turning our Witcher on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sqkIFpgj_ow
> 
> I dedicate this entire thing to Dan Vasc and his crazy hot 'White Wolf' song cover.

Jaskier tapped the heel of his boot against the tavern’s ale-stained wooden floor to the beat of his latest wordless musical piece. His calloused fingers danced across the lute neck while his other hand caressed the strings, walking up and down with practiced ease. 

His eyes were closed as he let the music bath over him. Beautiful airy notes that spoke of a moment several months before when he had seen a couple of fawns curled up in the center of a quiet meadow of flowers. It had been so peaceful that Jaskier had been unable to get it out of his head for days until he finally put that scene to music. 

Long notes followed by a delicate upward arc of picked chords with a hopping pulse taking over the music. It brought to mind leaping animals and the swift beat of a bird in flight. Then the soft underswell of the scent of flowers on the wind. Jaskier let his mouth lift up in an honest smile as his heart took over and improvise the next section, transporting it into something teasing with a slight edge. Nature being ever wary. 

The bridge and chorus repeated one more time before he completed it with a flourished riff. Silence met him when he finally opened his eyes, returning from that lovely meadow. Only one person in the tavern was looking at him, everyone else was busying themselves with conversations, drinking, or eating. A single pair of golden eyes watched him with a burning intensity from a back corner. 

Jaskier let himself feel an internal sadness that he refused to allow onto his face when his music was met with no reaction from the listeners. He knew purely musical pieces were better suited for balls and royal banquets. Still, his Oxenfurt degree needed to stretch its legs every now and again.

_“When a humble bard_  
_Graced a ride-along_  
_With Geralt of Rivia_  
_Along came this song!”_

Jaskier sang loudly to retrieve the wandering attention of the tavern patrons. There was gold that needed to be dropped, after all. He would cater to the people who wanted nothing more than a few easy to remember lines. Already attention was refocusing on him, drunken smiles breaking out among the audience. 

He danced effortlessly between the tables, leaning in towards the more handsome men and women while his showman smile never faltered. When he glanced back towards Geralt, the corner where he had been was empty. 

Jaskier completed two more of his most popular songs to the sound of stomping, clapping, and booming off-key voices. Then he was free to pick up his coin and retreat to their shared room. 

“What was that song?” Geralt asked the moment the door was shut. 

The bard frowned and placed his lute on the table, already undoing the buttons of his doublet. “The musical piece? Doesn’t have a name,” he admitted with a shrug. “Just something I wrote while you were out on that Bruxa hunt.” 

Geralt was watching him with that same burning intensity that made Jaskier feel both too hot and self-conscious. 

“Why?” the bard asked carefully.

“It was beautiful.” 

Jaskier’s breath stuck in his throat, and his body froze. The Witcher had never complimented his music before. Not once in the dozen years they had traveled the Continent together. He was not sure how to feel about it. 

“T-thank you,” he stuttered out in reply, fingers suddenly unable to remember how to unbutton his own shirt. 

It felt like the world had dropped out from under his feet. Suddenly Geralt was in front of him, large fingers taking over the task of removing the bard’s clothes. Jaskier was afraid to move or breathe in case he shattered whatever fragile thing was blossoming between them at that moment. 

“I could feel it.” Geralt’s voice rumbled, the sound sending heat waves from Jaskier’s ears to his toes. “That music had pieces of you in it.” 

“They all do,” Jaskier admitted breathlessly. 

The Witcher eased the doublet and then the blouse underneath off Jaskier’s shoulders, his warm hands brushing over the skin. Lingering for too long. It was all Jaskier could do not to lung forward and bury his hands in Geralt’s hair and pull his mouth into a heated kiss. 

“Not like that one,” Geralt continued. His hands rested again on the younger man’s shoulders and then trailed slowly down his arms until they came to rest over his palms. “It was you. It was beautiful.”

The connotation clicked then in Jaskier’s frazzled mind. Geralt was calling him beautiful, and he was touching him. This was an invitation. God, he hoped it was an invitation. 

“Geralt?” he asked softly, afraid to look up into those golden eyes. Afraid he would not see what he wanted to at that moment. “Please.” He did not know what he needed. 

A hand came up to cup his face, and Jaskier let his eyes slide closed, leaning against its warmth with a silent gasp. Lips brushed against his, and Jaskier’s eyes flashed open in surprise. Geralt looked back at him steadily, nose and lips still brushing against him in twin points of molten heat. Unable to contain himself any further, the bard moved forward, hands sliding around the Witcher’s waist and neck. Fingers digging into a hip and the soft hair at the base of Geralt’s skull.

“Geralt,” he breathed. 

They kissed. He did not know who moved first, but they were kissing long and deep and needy. Jaskier moaned into Geralt’s open mouth. He wondered if this was what it felt like to find true love. It was the topic of so many songs, poems, and stories, but always seemed unreachable. Now. Here. His body thrummed with music all its own. Gentle touches like electric notes played on the instrument of their bodies. 

Geralt pulled away for a moment, and Jaskier caught his breath, still unable to believe what was happening. 

“Jaskier. I…” the Witcher could not continue verbally. Instead, he lifted a hand so that his thumb could trace the other man’s kiss swollen lips. _I love you_ , those golden eyes said so much louder than any words ever could. This had to be some beautiful dream. 

“I love you too,” Jaskier promised. 

“Too many clothes,” Geralt said gruffly. He tugged Jaskier by the waist and led them both to the bed.

“Stay with me.”

The words were so quiet that the bard almost thought he had imagined them. Where else would he go? It was a non-sequitur that almost made Jaskier feel confident this wasn’t a fantasy dreamed up by his hot and bothered sleep brain. 

“Always,” Jaskier answered finally. 

The Witcher relaxed instantly, his lips turning up, and he pulled Jaskier down on top of him. They fell back into a slow, deep kiss, and Geralt’s hands ran up and down Jaskier’s bare sides, sending shivers down his spine. 

“Stop teasing me, Witcher,” he said breathlessly. 

The chest beneath him rumbled. At that moment, everything was perfect. Jaskier could hear the notes he would assign to the way Geralt’s eyes glinted with their pupils blown. He could feel the chord under his fingers that he would play to describe the way their mouths met with hungry need. 

The music of their two bodies mixed into a beautiful harmony. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed writers 🤗


End file.
